Je t'aime beaucoup gamin!
by l'abandon
Summary: Un petit Patron x Prof parce qu'il y en à pas beaucoup donc un peu d'originalité ça fait pas de mal


**Je t'aime beaucoup gamin.**

Le prof est un scientifique solitaire détenteur de la "science infuse" qui passe le plus clair de son temps dans son labo à faire des expériences toutes aussi douteuses les unes que les autres depuis qu'il ne fait plus partie de l'émission "Salut les Geeks".

Le patron est vulgaire, ténébreux, criminel et surtout pervers et est un peu le représentant du vice qui n'hésite pas à faire de l'humour sale et à dire des phrase les plus horribles possibles.

Bref deux caractères bien différents. Le prof le savait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer quand même. En ce moment même il rêvait de lui, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne sortait plus de son labo : pour le croiser le moins possible.  
Cela faisait maintenant 2 saisons qu'il avait était remplacé par Maître Panda, mais pourtant il était toujours aussi triste et en colère. Il avait comme l'impression d'être ignoré par tous y compris le geek. Les fois où il sortait de son labo c'était pour manger et durant ces moments personne ne lui adressait la parole : le geek lui lançait des regards mais quand Maître Panda ou même Mathieu posaient leur regard lui, le Prof baissait le sien. Il n'y arrivait plus. La plus part du temps il ne finissait même plus ses repas et partait dans sa chambre. Il avait énormément maigrit et il tentait de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses mais il avait de plus en plus de mal. Une idée lui revenait souvent :

 **«Et si je me laissai disparaître?»**

Ou des phrases comme _"Je ne sers à rien"_ ou " _Si je pars ils s'en ficheront."_

Mais pendant 2 semaines il n'aurait pas à subir ça, puisque Mathieu, le geek, Maître Panda et le Hippie avaient pris des vacances. Le geek était au Japon, Maître Panda en Chine, le hippie en Inde et Mathieu on ne sait pas exactement où il était partie. Seul deux personnes étaient rester, le prof car il n'avait pas envie de partir et le Patron pour s'occuper de ses bordels.  
Le soir même, le prof profita que le patron soit sorti pour aller à la cuisine et ENFIN avoir un VRAI repas. Il était conscient de sa maigreur et il comptait bien en profiter.

 **«Enfin un vrai repas et non pas un repas à moitié fini comme depuis deux semaines.»** Lança le prof en soupirant.

10 minutes en tout pour manger, débarrasser et nettoyer. C'est quand il entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir qu'il pressa le pas, mais c'était sans compter sur le patron qui n'allait pas le laisser partir si facilement.

 **«Pourquoi tu es si pressé gamin?»**

Le prof s'arrêta, et se retourna un peu effrayé.

 **«Euh... J'ai un truc à faire.»**

 **«Tu sais que j'aime pas quand on me ment.»**

 **«Ah mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité.»**

Le patron n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on se fiche de lui, alors il s'approcha du prof. Ce dernier recula mais rencontra le mur. Le patron l'agrippa par le col et les lunettes du prof tombèrent au sol.

 **«Me prend pas pour un con! Deux semaine ça va être long, mais si tu commences déjà à essayer de m'entuber je peux pas garantir que tu sois encore vivant au retour de Mathieu et des autres !»**

 **«Mais c'est la vérité, maintenant tu me lâches !»**

Le patron ne retint pas son exclamation. Le prof n'avait jamais crié sur quelqu'un et encore moins sur le criminel. Ce dernier le lâcha et le prof se baissa pour récupérer ses lunettes.

 **«Alors comme ça je te met mal à l'aise gamin ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?»**

Le prof déglutit avant de répondre :

 **«Et bien, étant donné que tu es un criminel et un pervers, je n'aime pas rester trop longtemps avec toi.»**

 **«C'est bizarre, moi j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas pour ça gamin.»**

Le patron se rapprocha une nouvelle fois du prof qui rougit fortement.

 **«Arrête ça patron.»**

La voix du prof était tremblante, le pervers rapprocha leurs visages et leurs nez entrèrent en contacte. Les lèvres se frôlèrent. Soudain le prof senti qu'il était secoué dans tous les sens.  
Il s'était tout simplement endormi sur un tas de feuilles, sur son bureau.

 **«Hey gamin! Si tu dors évites de parler dans ton sommeil, si tu me fais ça pendant deux semaine, je te garantit que tu te réveilleras plus jamais.»**

Le prof soupira et lança:

 **«Tu aurais pu te débarrasser de moi d'office.»**

 **«Attend gamin, tu es entrain de dire que si je t'avais buté, t'en aurais rien eu à foutre ?»**

 **«En quelques sortes oui.»**

Le Patron était surpris : autant on le suppliait toujours de ne pas tuer, autant celle-là on ne lui avait jamais faite.

 **«Et pourquoi?»**

 **«Tu t'intéresses à mes problèmes maintenant?»**

 **«Non gamin, c'est juste que pour se faire buter et s'en battre les couilles, il faut vraiment détester sa vie.»**

 **«Ma vie est horrible depuis que je ne fais plus partie de l'émission, tu as dû le remarquer.»**

 **«Ah ça oui gamin.»**

Le prof se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son lit où il se coucha sur le dos. Le patron le regarda faire, le rejoignit sans mauvaises intentions et s'assit sur le lit.

 **«Tu sais gamin, jamais je tirerai sur des gens de ma famille.»**

 **«Oui enfin tu ne t'es pas gêné quand tu es sorti de prison.»** Répliqua le prof avec un sourire

 **«...Ouais mais Mathieu m'avait envoyé en taule. Là en gros ce ne sont que des menaces.»**

 **«Mais je n'avais rien à voir la dedans.»**

Le patron se retourna vers le prof et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

 **«Et je ne tirerai pour rien au monde sur toi gamin.»**

Le patron ne fit plus qu'un avec le prof dans un baiser fougueux. D'abord surpris, il ferma les yeux pour rendre son baiser au criminel. Ils rompirent leur échange, manque d'air oblige.

 **«Tu ferais mieux de dormir Prof.»** Murmura le criminel

L'autre ne dit rien et se coucha correctement pour s'endormir.

 **«Je t'aime beaucoup gamin.»**

À peine 5 minutes plus tard, le patron entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit, laissant filtrer des voix familières. C'était simplement les autres qui étaient rentré plus tôt car leurs vols avaient été annulés. Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers puis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, suivie de la voix de Maître Panda.

 **«Bah il est pas dans sa chambre ?»**

Puis ensuite celle de Mathieu.

 **«Non, la chambre du prof est ouverte...Nom de dieu!»**

Mathieu, Maître Panda et les autres ouvrirent grand la porte de chambre du prof. Tous furent surpris par la scène.  
Le patron, assit sur le lit, tenant la main du Prof alors que celui-ci était endormi.

 **«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?»**

 **«Rien de spécial gamin, je lui donne juste l'affection dont il manque depuis plus de deux semaines.»**

Ils ouvrirent grand les yeux. Le patron profita de leur incrédulité pour les pousser hors de la pièce, fermer la porte et les laisser en plan. Les autres rejoignirent leurs chambres toujours choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Fin :3

 **/\/\/\**

 **Voilà J'espère que sa vous aura plu :) Et je remercie ma beta lectrice pour avoir corriger les fautes ^^**


End file.
